


You're beautiful

by Demontoizer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demontoizer/pseuds/Demontoizer
Summary: Simon, Magnus and Clary are best friends. They walk into class as normal only to be met by the three beautiful people. Alec, Izzy and jace. Will relationships blossom?





	1. Meet the Lightwoods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I'm sorry it's bad, it's my first time writing. If you would like, comment on how to improve it (but no hateful commets) and make sure to leave Kudos if you enjoyed it. Thank you ❤

Chapter 1  
Simon's POV  
So, waking up early for a new day at school is fun. Hint the sarcasm in my voice? It was the final year, I couldn't have been more happier to leave. It was such a terrible school, honestly. I live in a shared apartment with 2 of my best friends, Clary and Magnus. Magnus is the smartest at of us all (at least thats what he wants us to think). He had brown hair that was styled in a quiff and beautiful brown eyes, he wears pretty much all the vintage clothing you can find but it does suit him. Then there is Clary. She was the quiet one of the group, never really had an interaction with anyone but us. She has long curly ginger hair with glistening green eyes, she was really beautiful and most boys fell for her at our school, especially the jocks. Then there is me, yep I am the nerd of the group. Big glasses that hung on the end of my nose with brown hair also styled in a quiff. I wore mostly band shirts and ripped jeans, I carried books everywhere I go near enough and I was too shy to get stuck in with group work or speak to anyone new. You could say I was an easy target for the bullies there, although luckily I was never bullyed because of Clary and her beauty. I got up from my comfy bed and sighed while standing up, I already missed my bed and I wasn't even out of the door yet. I decided to take a shower, I collected a Panic! At the disco top and ripped jeans of the floor and threw them on. I tried to make my self look at least decent or Magnus will have me dress in his clothes. As usual, the smell of pancakes hit my nose and the chatter of my two best friends. "Morning Si, pancakes?" Magnus asked already collecting a plate from the cupboard, I nodded and say down next to Clary. She was studying Art a lot more and so she started to read books on famous artist and their ways of style. "Here you go. Are you both ready for the final year?" "Sure, I'm just excited to be leaving this year" I said through a mouthful of food, Clary looked at me disgusted before replying to Magnus. "I need to study a lot more than I was last year, I only got a B" "Well, don't out do yourself Clary, it's not healthy" "Easy for you to say" I mumbled to myself, half hoping Magnus did hear me, but he didn't. We got out of the house and made our way over to Clary s car. We had a brief argument on who was driving this time but Clary said it was her car and so she should drive. The music in the player was fall out boy. I started shouting the words at the top of my voice, earning a few glares from out of the open window and my friends. We arrived earlier than we anticipated, so we headed for our home room to be met by three other people. A boy with blonde hair and a leather jacket, a miserable looking boy with a slight curl to his brown hair and a beauty of a girl with red lipstick with a black dress on, stared at us. The people who stood there, next to the door, with their mouth catching flies.


	2. He's cute

Chapter 2  
Simon's POV "Hi, I'm Izzy Lightwood and you?" Izzy asked us, holding out her hand for the boys to take. Clary stared at her like she had came from heaven, which she did.  
"C..Clary" She stuttered earning a soft laugh from the high heeled girl.  
"Hi Clary. Meet my brothers, Jace Wayland and Alec Lightwood" Clary smiled at the other boys, but they had no interest. Alec looked as though he was depressed and Jace's face was bored, the boys had no emotion on their faces what so ever. Clary was still talking to Izzy with a huge grin on her face. Me and Magnus were clearly not listening because we didn't hear or feel the tapping on our shoulders from Clary.  
"Simon! "  
"What! What!" I asked shouted back a little to loud causing for the emotionless boys to turn.  
"Introduce yourself to Izzy. Be polite" She whispered to me and pushed me hard forward to face Izzy.  
"Simon Lewis" her smile grew big, I noticed how beautiful her eyes were. A nice shade of deep brown, that matched her hair. I then looked passed her to look directly at Jace. Our eyes locked for a second and I swore I felt a shiver go down my spine. Again, I was ignoring everyone around me and was too caught up in the mismatched eyes of the blonde boy. 

We never realised but everyone started to pile in through the door now, causing us to break away from our conversation and to our correct seats. Half way tBrough the class I caught a glimpse of Izzy and Clary talking and giggling and Magnus, well he was caught up in the miserable older brother, his eyes fixated onto him and not shifting. Alec was concentrating on his own work but called feel the burning of Magnus' eyes.  
Finally, lunch. Clary, some how came out of her shell and decided to invite the three newbies to sit with us, Alec's reaction was a huff and a long glare at Clary. Magnus' eyes widend and got excited internally, Jace's face was priceless. Pure horror was painted on his face, he was disgusted to sit anywhere near us, even his brother or sister.  
"What's up with him?" I asked Magnus. He wasn't listening but luckily Izzy was and so she replied.  
"He's always been one of those people. He hates interacting with others, he's not shy, just shuts everyone out." I nodded but I don't move my gaze from him. The rest of the day went by in a flash, we saw no more of the Lightwoods. Clary and Magnus were sad they didn't get to see them but I wasn't, I was happy. I felt to much of an negative vibe from the boys, especially Jace. 

I walked into the living area after my shower to find Magnus and Clary sat giggling like girls on the couch. I peered at the screen of the computer to realise they were practically stalking them on instagram.  
"That's a bit werid don't you think?"  
"No. Information about them is what we need. As much"  
"Yeah. Werid" I gave them a look and shifted to my room to get on with some studying. All the way through the night, my friends laughing grew louder. It was quite annoying. I wandered back into the living area to see them both asleep with the computer screen open.  
It wouldn't hurt to look up their instagram would it?  
And that's what I did. Alec's instagram was covered in pictures of him, Izzy, him and Jace and cows...  
Izzy was like a model on her profile, beautiful as ever and then Jace's...  
He looked cute.  
Very cute. I scrolled further down and there was pictures of him shirtless. I had enough of that, I felt my cheeks heat up and slammed the laptop shut. I raced to my room embarrassed about my self...


	3. Clizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Clizzy chapter. Clary gets closer to Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarys POV. Enjoy a Clizzy chapter

Clary's POV

The next few months the 3 of us met up with the Lightwoods. Magnus and Alec had started talking a bit but mainly they have conversation through eye contact. Jace and Simon deathstare like they hate each other and me and Izzy are like best friends (I wished it was something more). I was pleased with my self that I had come out of my shell.  Before I met any of the Lightwoods, I would only speak to Magnus and Simon, sometimes the Jocks to tell them to get lost. There was something about Izzy that made me feel safe, she was loving and caring and she can make any one smile with one look. She is the type of girl you would love to be with, a best friend and romantic. 

It was around midnight when my phone buzze waking me from a perfect dream about Izzy, I checked to see that it was  _Alec._ I was slightly confused, I hoped everything was okay.

"Alec are you okay?!" I asked sharply. Maybe at little sharply because I winced at how my voice sounded.

"It's Izzy" it felt like my whole world had stopped, we haven't been friends with them that long but Izzy was practically my world now. 

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" I prayed that she wasn't.  Maybe I was over analysing it? I heard a small chuckle from Alec and I frowned. What was so funny? Even is he laugh was bored like his tone in voice. Never understood why he didn't like me and I don't think I ever will. 

"She isn't hurt, she was wondering if you, Simon and  _Magnus_ would like to come over. We are having a party" Did he say Magnus' name softly? 

"You call me at midnight, just tell me, to come over for a midnight party?" I was a little angry for waking my slumber but none the less, anything to do with Izzy and seeing her I was down. 

"Yeah we would love to come. We'll be there in 5" I raced into my closet and changed into a decent dress, slapped some mascara on and did my hair. It was a fast job but i was pretty impressed by the outcome.  I slammed open Simon's room first, the boy was sound asleep. 

"Simon! We're going to a party. Get up!" He jumped up, holding his hand to his chest. 

"At midnight?" He asked groggily I nodded and walked out the room. I heard shuffling of covers and heavy stomps to his wardrobe, next was Magnus' turn. I walked in to find him already dressed in his vintage wear and him styled fabulous. 

"Alec told me." Was all he had to say to me, the corners of his mouth turned into a small grin. We ended up at the Lightwoods house pretty fast. I knocked on their door and Alec opened it. He smiled at Magnus and a sigh to me and Simon. We strolled into the house,  it was a lot warmer and bigger, the smell of cinnamon was strong. There on the breakfast bar stool was Izzy looking glamorous and then on the black leather sofa was the grumpy Jace. He turned his head briefly and left the room with a small slam. 

"Clary!" Izzy said with enthusiasm, running to hug me. "Sorry it's at midnight. We was debating whether we should have a small party" She laughed. She lead me to the drinks area that was set up on the kitchen side, I chose coke, I didn't think I should be drinking. 

It had been 3 hours, Simon wasnt happy, Jace was forced out of his room and Magnus was cheerfully talking to Alec. Nothing fantastic happened that night, just a lot of giggling and some tiny arguments, I was just happy it wasn't a school day. We ended up sleeping at the Lightwoods, I awoke early and started to clean up. It turns out I had more than a coke... my head was pounding. I checked on my friends, Magnus was still asleep and Simon was curled up with Jace? I checked my phone, I had lots of notifications especially from instagram. I stared at the horror of the pictures. We must have been really drunk, it was one of those pictures that you know you are going to regret,  which I did. Me and Izzy... but at the same time, it was something I've been dreaming about for months. Why was I so disgusted? 

"Was we really that drunk?" I asked myself, waking Magnus in the process. 

"What's wrong biscuit?" He asked then saw the picture, his mouth turned into the shape of an O. "Damn" he softly said. Snapchat was apparently a lot worse than instagram. Izzy woke up along with the others a few minutes later, because Izzy didn't have a phone because hers broke, I had the pleasure of showing her the dreadful pictures. 

"Oh" was all she said, which was confusing. Her reaction was different then I expected but I brushed it off. 

The next 2 days at school, the Lightwoods ignored and avoided us. I tried my best to speak to Izzy or Alec or even Jace but all they did was shun me away. I didn't know what to feel, without Izzy it felt as though there was nothing there anymore but with her, she made everything better. She was the one who brought me out of my shell and now I'm back in it. 

"Clary, someone is at the door for you" Magnus told me. I hoped it was Izzy but a part of me didn't want it to be. To my surprise it was Izzy. 

"Izzy" I said with no emotion to her name. I was honestly not in the mood to speak to her, but by the looks of it she had something to say. 

"Clary. I need to speak with you privately. It's important" I let her into my room. She stood at the door while I sat on my bed away from her. The vibe in my room suddenly turned into a colder vibe than before, like it was negative. "I've been keeping this secret for a while now. I'm just going to come out with it. I like you. Like a lot. " She looked embarrassed, almost ashamed of what she said. I stood from my bed and moved closer to her, I lifted her chin up to force to look at me and kissed her. 


	4. Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a malec chapter. Enjoy ✌ sorry it's a short one, I didn't know what to put. Leaving kudos if you enjoyed it ✌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this malec chapter. Hopefully it will be fluffy. Magnus' POV.

Magnus' POV 

You could say me and Alec have been getting reasonably close lately or you could say that I pratically forced him to like me. Maybe the second one is accurate. Currently the 6 of us are sat in our private area behind the school, Clary and Izzy found it when they went looking for Simon. Speaking of Simon, he's been distant from me and Clary, as if he didn't want to talk anymore. He has been quiet, I think it has something to do with the sainsburys version of Draco Malfoy. I decided it was a conversation to have privately with him. 

As we all know, Clary kissed Izzy. It has been about 2 weeks since that happened and now they are happy to declare they are a couple. Ooh big news, the other day Alec did something out of the blue in front of everyone.  Can you guess? That's right, he kissed me. I saw Alec as a shy boy who had no interest in anyone but he made the first move. I wouldn't call us boyfriends yet, but its a start in a relationship. 

"Can you move!" Alec shouted as he shoved me out of the way. 

"Excuse me. You have plenty of room!" I replied back sharply. I just gave me the death glare and I laughed at him. Izzy and Clary had their own bubble away from us, they wasn't even in the circle anyway. Jace looked big eyed at the ground for no reason and Simon was reading a book, being the typical nerd he was. 

"They haven't spoke in ages." 

"It's Jace. He's always like this, Izzy said that on the first day. I would have thought of him to at least let go a bit and enjoy quality time with friends." 

"He looks depressed as hell." I whispered to Alec who spared a look at Jace. This time he looked as though he was listening in but he was pulling grass out of the ground.

"Jace" it was Simon who spoke. 

"What" Jace sighed yet again showing no interest. 

"Can you pass me that book please" Simon asked kindly. Jace didn't pass the book, he threw it. Hitting Simon's hand earning a crack. Bare in mind this book was like a 2000 page book, it was extremely heavy. I was impressed Jace managed pick it up with one hand. 

"Jace! Say sorry" Alec scolded. Alec did feel sadness for his brothers action to Simon, even though he doesn't like him. Jace shrugged at the comment, showing no remorse and wandered around the back. I swore I saw a smile creep on his face. Before we could see if Simon was okay, he had also took off in the same direction as Jace. And that's when I knew, they have a thing for each other. 

 

It was late at night and I was bored, Simon was cooped up in his room and Clary had a date with Izzy. I sat looking helpless until I thought about Alec. 'Why don't I just call Alec around?' I thought to myself. A few seconds later Alec comes through the door. I swore he lived farther from my place, but I wasn't complaining. 

"Hey" 

"Hey, you wanted me?" 

"I just wanted you to come around. I was bored." I smiled at him. "Drink?" He shook his and sat back down next to him. We ended up watching TV for a few minutes until I was distracted by Alec's hand creeping closer to mine, I went for it and held his hand. I felt my face heat up but kept my gaze foward as did Alec. Then I gave up and turned to him and kissed him with passion. I was gleaming when I felt Alec return it back, we sat there for a while making out, not noticing Jace coming out of Simon's room. It was too late for him to go home now and so Alec ended up spending the night laying on my lap, softly snoring as I messed with his hair soothly, feeling like he was on cloud 9.


	5. Jimon part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimon chapter. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its been so long. I was busy. Thank you for the kudos BTW

Jace POV

We was confronted by everyone. First it was Magnus then Izzy followed by the rest. I didn't understand why we pretended why we hated each other, I never understood it. Anyway I should tell you how it all started.

Flashback

_The day we met, I knew I saw something special in that nerdy boys eyes. He was perfect to me, the way his hair is and his style, he was everything I wanted in a boy. He was beautiful.  I changed my facial expression around Simon because I thought he hated me,  he showed disgust when he walked through the doors._

_The weeks went on and I started to have feelings for him, little did the group know,  is that we had each others numbers.  When he slid it to me one time at lunch, I can honestly say it surprised me. I remember the first conversation I had with him that time._

_"Hey Simon" I rang him up first, I wanted to be discreet because at that time, the group were oblivious to this._

_"Oh hey Jace "_

_"I wanted to ring to ask if you were okay? " I didn't want to ring to just ask if he was okay,  I wanted to hear his voice again._

_"I'm great Jace, thanks" he had a weird tone in his voice.  Funny thing is, he was creeped out after that he ended the call.  And this started a year ago._

_I confronted him the next day about the phone call and he told me Clary wanted him, I brushed it off but I saw a smirk on his face. Finally,  it had been a bout 3 months since everything happened. I wanted to tell Simon my feelings, which is what i did. I was nervous, I don't know why,  but I was.  Luckily we were alone for the day, the group went out except us and I knew it was a perfect time to tell him._

_I was at his house because everyone decided to join there for some reason.  At that moment I took a second to look at the beautiful man in front of me. He was perfect, inside and out.  He was studying his book, it didn't look interesting but its Simon._

_"Simon? " I said,  breaking the silence, he looked up at me through his glasses and smiled. "I need to tell you something"_

_"Are you nervous? " he laughed. "You're Jace Wayland. Why are you nervous? " he asked through a chuckle. I laughed with him to ease the nerves._

_"It was something important" I told him, rubbing the back of my neck and making eye contact with the couch cushion._

_"Yeah? " it was oddly soothing. I.._

_"I... I... I like you Simon! " I blurted out feeling my whole face heat up.  I covered my eyes with my hands hiding the embarrassment._

_Jace. Look at me" I peeked through my fingers to stare at him.  He chuckled and his smile grew._

_"I like you too"_

_"Wait. You do? " he nodded at me and I pressed my lips to his, happy to feel his against mine. It was exactly how I imagined it._

_I sat on his lap, cuddling him. I never realized how pretty his eyes were without his glasses.  I was glad that I didn't go out with the group, I would never have told him._

_"You're beautiful" I told him. I rubbed our noses and fell asleep on his shoulder._

_End of flashback._


End file.
